With You
by lovgravanime14
Summary: Inilah kisah tentang arti cinta sesungguhnya..Bagaimana cinta terasa begitu sempurna saat ia yang kau cinta berada disisimu..menerimamu..bagaimanapun keadaanmu../WONKYU/BL/Angst gagal/don't like don't read/
1. Chapter 1

By : lovgrafanime14

Main Pair : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

#Author pov

"Kurasa..kita sampai disini saja Kyu-ah.."

Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari seorang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon. Namja manis dihadapannya hanya menatap kearahnya dengan hazel cokelat karamel yang selalu mampu membuat seorang Choi Siwon takluk padanya.

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Siwon mengangguk kaku, "Ne.." Rasanya kata-kata itu semakin menohok dirinya, "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini Kyu..Maafkan aku."

Rasanya Siwon sedikit berharap-walaupun sedikit saja-jika Kyuhyun akan keberatan dengan permintaannya dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Namun rasanya ia terlalu banyak berharap kali ini.

"Baiklah..jika itu maumu, aku menerimanya hyung.." Akhirnya kata-kata itu lah yang keluar. Mungkin memang ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Cho Kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintai seorang Choi Siwon lagi.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu hyung..aku ada urusan saat ini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya hyung. Selamat tiggal.." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar bahkan tanpa repot-repot lagi menengok kebelakang.

Siwon hanya bisa memandang sosoknya yang semakin jauh dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi. Jadi..beginilah akhir cerita cintanya? Nyatanya Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja saat hubungan antara mereka yang sudah terjalin cukup lama berakhir seperti ini. Tragis..Begitu menyakitkan.

"Mungkin..hal ini yang selalu kau harapkan Kyu? Apakah aku benar?" Tanyanya seorang diri. Dan membiarkan hembusan angin menenggelamkan pertanyaan itu dalam sunyi.

Sungguh, kau tidak pernah tahu Choi Siwon..bahwa bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti dalam hal ini. Kau tidak pernah tahu jika ada seseorang yang kini menangis dalam kesendirian yang bahkan merasa lebih tersakiti dengan kenyataan yang kau buat beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Mianhae hyung..mianhae..Selamat tinggal.."

Hidup tanpa seorang Cho Kyuhyun disisinya terasa menjumpai ruangan kosong yang tak kau tahu harus diisi dengan apa. Siwon berusaha untuk melupakannya. Tapi nyatanya hanya senyuman itu yang ia jumpai. Senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan. Senyuman yang selalu mampu membuat hidupnya terasa begitu sempurna.

Ia mencoba segala hal. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir jika lebih baik Tuhan mencabut nyawanya saat ini. Agar kehampaan itu hilang tak berbekas dari dirinya.

"Kau mau kemana Siwon-ah?" Bawahan sekaligus Sahabatnya, Lee Hyukjae memanggilnya.

Siwon menoleh sebentar dengan malas, "Keluar. Tolong handle semua jadwalku hari ini." Dan berlalu begitu saja.

Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas berat. Selalu begini. Semenjak kehilangan 'orang' itu, Siwon seperti bukan dirinya lagi. Terlalu kosong mungkin istilah yang tepat. Tapi Hyukjae tahu, ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua. Sesuatu yang 'orang' itu tak ingin Siwon mengetahuinya. Ya, ia yakin itu. Dan mungkin ia harus membantu Sahabatnya itu kali ini.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ia mengetahui hal ini?"

"Ne, aku yakin.."

"Walaupun ini akan menyakiti kalian berdua?"

"Aku tahu ia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri walaupun kebahagiaan itu bukan karenaku."

"Dia sangat mencintaimu..apakah kau tega membuatnya tidak tahu apa-apa seperti itu?"

"Ia pasti bisa menerimanya."

"Tapi kau akan tersakiti.."

"Aku lebih sakit jika harus melihatnya menangis karenaku."

"Kau terlalu keras kepala."

"Ia tidak akan bisa merelakanku jika aku memberitahu keadaanku yang sekarang. Ia pasti akan sedih. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling kubenci dalam hidupku."

"Bukankah itu wajar? Setidaknya kau bisa melewati waktumu dengannya walaupun mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.."

"Tidak, pokoknya ia tidak boleh tau hal ini. Aku sudah cukup membuatnya tersakiti dengan sikapku akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi.."

"Ini hidupku. Aku mengetahui apa yang terbaik untuk kami saat ini.."

"Kyu.."

"Dan..aku sangat mencintainya..sepenuh hatiku.."

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di tempat biadab ini. Tempat yang sejujurnya tidak pernah ingin ia datangi. Tapi ia butuh ini sekarang. Wanita, Alkohol, dan mungkin...Sex. Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Siwon yang dikenal akan ketaatannya pada Tuhan menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal-hal yang sangat tak berguna dan jelas-jelas kotor untuk orang yang taat sepertinya. Jawabannya hanya satu.

'Cho Kyuhyun'

Bahkan untuk menyebutkan namanya saja Siwon tak mampu. Biarlah..biarlah ia melupakan sedikit kenyataan yang ada. Sedikit saja waktu untuk melupakan namanya, senyumnya, wajahnya, dan sikapnya yang selama ini selalu menemaninya. Melupakan sedikit kenyataan bahwa sosok yang dicintainya kini tak berada disisinya lagi.

Ia bahkan menyewa seorang wanita pelacur untuk memuaskannya. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk membuatnya sedikit lupa akan diri'nya'.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu berdiri dihadapannya. Memandangnya dengan sendu. Pandangan yang benar-benar menyakiti Siwon. Dan sungguh ia melihat dengan jelas bibir sosok itu bergumam,

"_Aku mencintaimu Siwonnie hyung.."_

Ingin sekali Siwon menggapai sosok itu dan memeluknya erat agar tak pergi lagi dari sisinya. Tapi kenyataan kembali menamparnya. Sosok itu langsung menghilang bagaikan kabut yang terhapus hujan.

'Ya Tuhan..aku menyakitinya..' Batinnya menjerit keras. Kini ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan gerakan kasar, Siwon mengenyahkan wanita pelacur tadi dari pangkuannya dan bergegas pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Sungguh, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Menyadari bukan hal inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Siwon mengutuki dirinya yang bisa sebodoh ini. Harusnya ia menanyakan alasan semua ini. Bukannya mengambil keputusan begitu saja. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa Kyuhyunnya sangat pintar berakting. Bukan suatu kemustahilan jika Kyuhyun hanya berakting biasa saja saat Siwon memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan diantara mereka.

"Stupid..kau bodoh Choi Siwon.."

Dan kejelasan semakin berpihak kepadanya. Sebuah SMS masuk menyentaknya dari renungannya. Ia menepikan Mobilnya dan membuka SMS yang sampai kepadanya. Dan ia benar-benar ingin mati setelah membaca SMS itu.

**From : Lee Hyukjae**

**Siwon, kudengar Kyuhyun sakit saat ini. Bahkan ia sedang dirawat di Rumah sakit sekarang. Apakah kau tahu?**

Siwon tak peduli jika dianggap aneh atau mungkin mengganggu oleh orang-orang karena berlarian di Rumah Sakit. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Kyuhyunnya. Mungkinkah ini jawaban dari semuanya? Mengapa Kyuhyunnya tak bersikap sama seperti dulu. Mengapa Kyuhyun terkesan menerima saja saat Siwon mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Mungkinkah ini jawabannya?

Langkahnya semakin berat saat ia menuju sebuah ruangan dimana orang terkasihnya berada saat ini. Saat semakin dekat dari ruangan itu, ia bertemu seseorang. Seseorang yang sungguh ia kenal dengan baik.

Orang itupun terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan kantung belanjaan yang ia dapat dari kantin Rumah Sakit. Tak mempercayai siapa yang ia temui sekarang. Bibirnya bahkan bergetar saat menyebutkan namanya

"S..Siwon..?"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

By : lovgrafanime14

Main Pair : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

#Part 2

"Si..Siwon?"

Lee Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat melihat Choi Siwon yang tak pernah ia duga kedatangannya berdiri dihadapannya. Kini perasaan kaget itu mulai berubah menjadi kegelisahan. Apakah mungkin Siwon hanya kebetulan saja ada di Rumah Sakit ini? Atau memang ia sudah tau kebenarannya?

"Donghae hyung.." Tiba-tiba saja lengan kekar itu mencengkram bahu Donghae dengan erat. Matanya menatap tajam sekaligus sendu pada saat bersamaan, "Apakah semua itu benar hyung? Apakah benar?" Tanyanya menuntut.

Donghae mengetahui dengan sangat jelas apa yang ditanyakan Siwon, namun ia memilih menutupinya, "Apa maksudmu Siwon? Aku tidak menger—"

"JANGAN BOHONG HYUNG!" Teriak Siwon menyela perkataan Donghae, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya.." Tubuh Siwon bergetar hebat menahan emosinya, "Aku tahu..Kyu..Babykyu sedang sakit kan?"

Donghae tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Siwon akan mengetahui kebenarannya. Jadi ia mengangguk lemas, "Mianhae Siwon..aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hal ini padamu. Tapi Kyuhyun memaksaku untuk tutup mulut akan hal ini pada siapapun. Khususnya padamu."

"Simpan penjelasanmu untuk nanti. Sekarang aku hanya ingin melihat_nya._" Kata Siwon tegas.

Donghae menghela nafas berat dan memasuki ruangan di dekatnya diikuti Siwon. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat seorang namja yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat-alat medis menyelubunginya. Siwon merasakan hatinya mencelos melihat pemandangan itu. Kakinya terasa sangat berat saat dengan perlahan ia mendekati namja yang terbaring itu. Namja yang paling ia cintai di Dunia ini. Namja yang selalu membayanginya hingga ia tersiksa. Namja yang sudah bersedia untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Sungguh, rasanya semua ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang tak pernah ia harapkan kehadirannya. Namun sayangnya semua ini nyata. Bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Air matanya bahkan sudah mengalir deras saat ia akhirnya melihat sosok itu dari dekat. Kini wajah yang biasanya dihiasi senyuman manis itu terlihat lebih tirus dan pucat. Dan gelombang ikal karamel yang dahulu menghiasi kepalanya sudah hilang tak berbekas. Kini hanya sebuah topi rajut yang menggantikannya. Siwon menggenggam tangan itu perlahan seakan takut jika ia terlalu keras menggenggamnya tangan itu akan hancur. Dingin. Tangan yang sering memberinya kehangatan itu kini terasa dingin dan rapuh.

Kini Siwon tidak lagi berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia jatuh terduduk di samping ranjang itu dan terisak kencang. Bahunya berguncang hebat seakan menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat terluka saat ini. Donghae yang melihat pemandangan itu juga tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia sungguh tahu bagaimana posisi Kyuhyun untuk Siwon. Dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana terlukanya Siwon saat mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Jika ia berada di posisi Siwon, mungkin saja ia sudah pingsan saat ini. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang sangat kau cintai ternyata sedang sakit parah dan kau tak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?

Donghae beranjak mendekati Siwon dan mengusap bahunya menenangkan. Ia tahu saat ini Siwon sangat Shock dengan kenyataan yang ada. Tapi yang pasti, Siwon harus menenangkan dirinya dulu saat ini. Jadi Donghae pun memapah Siwon dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan rawat Kyuhyun yang untung saja tidak ada penolakan berarti dari Siwon.

Ia pun memapah Siwon menuju bangku yang tersedia di depan ruang rawat. Ia menunggu hingga Siwon terlihat lebih tenang. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya isakan itu terhenti. Donghae menyerahkan air mineral yang baru saja ia beli dari kantin rumah sakit pada Siwon, "Minumlah." Katanya dan dituruti dengan patuh oleh Siwon.

Siwon meminum air itu sampai perasaannya terasa lebih tenang dan berkata, "Jelaskan semuanya hyung.."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kyuhyun..ia..ia menderita _Leukimia_..sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

Tubuh Siwon menegang saat mendengar nama penyakit itu, "_Leu..kimia_? Kanker Darah?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Anggukan dari Donghae membuat perasaannya yang tadi sempat terasa lebih tenang kini menjadi sesak lagi. Tapi yang lebih tak ia percayai lagi adalah kenyataan Kyuhyun yang sudah menderita penyakit itu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dan ia tak pernah menyadari hal itu?

"Kau tahu..Kyuhyun selalu berusaha optimis mengahadapi penyakitnya. Ia selalu yakin jika ia bisa sembuh suatu hari nanti. Aku dan orang terdekat Kyuhyun yang lain juga selalu menyemangatinya dan bersikap optimis." Lanjut Donghae, "Apalagi..semenjak kehadiranmu dihidupnya setelah 2 bulan diterimanya vonis itu, keinginan untuk sembuh itupun semakin kuat.

"Ia berusaha sangat keras agar bisa mendapat kesempatan itu. Menuruti semua anjuran dan nasihat dari Dokter, menjalani semua pengobatan yang aku tahu sangat menyiksa dirinya dan tak berhenti berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk bisa sembuh dan mendampingi dirimu hingga akhir hayatnya."

Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Ia tak pernah ingin membuat orang-orang khawatir dan kasihan padanya. Bahkan, ia selalu menahan sakitnya jika ada efek dari penyakit itu sendirian. Dan aku tahu ia selalu menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam teriakan yang sangat ia keluarkan karena perasaan sakit itu.

"Hingga 3 bulan yang lalu perasaan optimis itu masih menggelayutinya. Sampai pernyataan dari Dokter menghancurkan semua perasaan optimis itu tak tersisa dari dirinya."

Otak Siwon berpikir keras dan menyadari berubahnya sikap Kyuhyun memang semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu. Apakah karena.., "Apa yang dikatakan Dokter?" Tanyanya tak sabar.

"Dokter berkata jika tak ada perkembangan yang diharapkan pada penyakitnya dan yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Penyakit itu semakin parah bahkan sudah mendekati stadium akhir."

Siwon yakin jantungnya sempat tidak berdetak beberapa detik saat mendengar itu. Semua ini sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Dimulai dari Kyuhyun yang selalu menjauh darinya, kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun menderita _Leukimia_ semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu, dan penyakit Kyuhyun yang sudah mendekati stadium akhir. Dan yang paling membuatnya merasa sesak adalah ia yang baru mengetahui semua itu sekarang. Siwon merasa tidak pantas jika ia mengakui bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ini semua nyata hyung?" Tanya Siwon sendu.

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya menghela nafas mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Siwon tahu bahwa pertanyaannya tadi bersifat sia-sia. Memang apa yang diharapkannya? Donghae akan bilang, "Tidak Siwon, semua ini hanya mimpi." atau, "Tidak, kami hanya mengerjaimu. Kyuhyun tentu baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Kenapa ia tak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku?" Tanya Siwon, "Bukankah ia pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling dicintainya. Tapi mengapa ia malah menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?"

"Justru karena kau adalah orang yang paling dicintainya, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan penderitaan padamu." Kata Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, "Yaa..walaupun anggapan itu kurasa malah menyakiti kalian berdua nantinya. Kau sungguh tahu Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala." Tambahnya lalu menghadapkan badannya kearah Siwon dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi kumohon kau dengarkan perkataanku kali ini baik-baik. Kau sekarang sudah tahu keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kau sudah tau semua jawaban atasan sikap Kyuhyun yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini padamu. Jadi kumohon padamu. Saat ia membuka mata nanti dan melihatmu berada disisinya, tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa. Tetaplah bersikap seperti Siwon saat Kyuhyun masih sehat. Tetaplah mencintai dan menyemangatinya bagaimanapun keadaanya. Dan..tetaplah berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi. Karena saat ini, hanya itu yang dibutuhkannya. Kau mengerti kan?"

Setitik air mata jatuh dan Siwon menghapusnya cepat kemudian mengangguk tegas, "Araseo..aku akan tetap bersikap seperti Siwon saat Kyuhyun masih sehat, aku akan tetap mencintai dan menyemangatinya bagaimanapun keadaannya, dan aku akan selalu berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi nanti.."

~*Wonkyu*~

Perlahan, Hazel coklat caramel itu terbuka dan mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Ia menatap sekeliling mencari keberadaan sepupunya yang menjaganya selama berada di rumah sakit. Arah tatapannya terhenti saat melihat seseorang tepatnya seorang namja yang berdiri memunggunyinya menhgadap kearah jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Ia sangat tahu bahwa itu bukanlah sepupunya. Terlihat dari postur tubuh yang sangat berbeda. Tapi...postur tubuh itu, ia sangat mengenalnya. Bukankah itu..

Sebelum ia bisa menebak-nebak dalam hati, namja itu perlahan berbalik kearahnya. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas siapa namja itu. Namja itu pun mengembangkan senyum yang selalu disukainya dengan lesung pipi yang semakin menambah ketampanannya.

"Lama sekali kau tertidur, aku sudah lama menunggumu tahu."

Suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Suara dari seseorang yang sangat ia cintai di dunia ini.

"H..hyung? Si..won hyu..ng?" katanya terbata tak mempercayai siapa yang ada dihadapannya. "Ba..bagai..mana bi..sa—?"

"Tidurmu nyenyak? Apakah kau lapar? Tadi Donghae hyung bilang kau belum makan malam. Sekarang sudah pagi lagi. Jadi aku yakin kau pasti kelaparan sekarang. Iya kan Babykyu?" Siwon menyela cepat dan berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Senyum masih tampak di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Tentu saja ia malu. Jika Siwon berada disini sudah dipastikan ia sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Tapi, kenapa ia bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa? Apakah ia tak marah pada Kyuhyun karena telah membohonginya?Apakah..

"Kenapa Baby? Kau terlihat pendiam sekali hari ini? Kau kalah bermain game lagi heum?" Tanya Siwon sambil memotong buah-buahan yang Donghae belikan tadi malam.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam masih mengamati wajah Siwon, siap-siap untuk tuntutan penjelasan yang pasti cepat atau lambat akan ditanyakan padanya. Tapi Siwon hanya memotong buah-buahan itu dan menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun, "Makanlah" katanya.

Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan lagi selain menurutinya. Lagipula perutnya memang benar-benar lapar. Siwon tersenyum geli melihat cara Kyuhyun makan. Terlihat seperti anak kecil baginya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon tersenyum geli hanya memberikan death glare yang malah terlihat imut di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil Baby" Kata Siwon sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Kyuhyun yang tirus.

"Yah! Aku ini sudah dewasa hyung.."

"Bagiku kau tetap seperti anak kecil. Apalagi wajah imutmu itu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil maklum atas tingkah mantan kekasihnya. Namun kenyataan itu kembali menamparnya. Ia sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan namja disampingnya ini. Bahkan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, pasti untuk sekedar berdampingan dengannya ia terlihat sangat buruk dan tidak pantas. Pemikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum getir.

Siwon yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan _Kekasihnya. _Ia menaruh sarapan yang masih tersisa diatas meja nakas disamping ranjang Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu..._selalu._"

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya dan menangis dalam dekapan Siwon yang terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Membuatnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai seseorang dalam hidupnya.

Ternyata ada seseorang lain yang melihat pemandangan itu dari luar kamar. Ia tersenyum dengan lega. Kini orang yang disayanginya bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan ia sangat berbahagia atas hal itu.

"Kau harus bahagia Kyu..."

_Dan kini aku menyadari..Bahwa Tuhan selalu berlaku adil pada setiap makhluk-Nya. Mungkin aku pernah menyesali mengapa Tuhan memberikan penderitaan ini padaku. Tapi dibalik penderitaan itu, Tuhan telah menyisipkan sebuah hadiah yang begitu istimewa. Tuhan memberikan 'dia'. 'dia' yang akan selalu berada disisiku, menjagaku, menemaniku, dan mencintaiku. Bagaimanapun keadaanku. Sungguh, itu semua sudah cukup untuk membayar semua penderitaan ini. Terimakasih Tuhan..atas hadiahnya. _

_Cho Kyuhyun _

TBC

Yeeyy..akhirnya bisa update juga. Author harap readers bisa dapet feelnya. Gak tau deh, kayaknya ancur banget ni ff-_-

Bagi readers yang menantikan lanjutan dari 2 ff pertama yang author bikin, author gak janjiin bakal update cepet. Soalnya belum dapet pencerahan untuk lanjutannya. Yaa..salahkan author yang terlalu pemilih dan perfeksionis-,-"

Keep Review yaaa..^^


	3. Chapter 3

By : lovgrafanime14

Main Pair : Wonkyu

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

"Kyu, kau melamun lagi sayang?"

Kyuhyun terjengit mendengar suara bariton itu. Suara yang sangat dihafalnya. Tentu saja.

"Kau sudah datang hyung?" tanyanya dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah luput walaupun wajahnya lebih tirus dan pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja. Jika aku belum datang, tak mungkin aku sudah berada disini sekarang." Siwon terkekeh lalu mengecup lembut kening Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sergahnya walaupun rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya, "Aku tahu jam-jam seperti saat ini kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu tuan Choi. Jadi bagaimana mungkin seorang presiden direktur meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya saat ini."

"Oh, tentu saja hal itu akan kulakukan. Mengingat ada seseorang yang lebih penting dari semua pekerjaan sialan itu disini menungguku."

"Siapa bilang aku menunggumu?"

"Aku tak bilang bahwa kau orang yang menungguku Kyu." Tawa Siwon pecah membuat Kyuhyun memberengut imut.

"Yak, kau menyebalkan sekali hyung!" katanya sambil memukul lengan Siwon yang omong-omong tak terasa sakit sama sekali mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam dan melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Haah, ia benar-benar bosan terkurung seperti ini. Ia ingin melakukan banyak hal dengan Siwon diluar sana sebagaimana pasangan kekasih lakukan umumnya. Tapi..

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kembali dan menolah pada wajah tampan kekasihnya, "Tidak juga, aku hanya.."

Sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon sudah menggendong Kyuhyun dan berderap keluar, "Kau sungguh tak pandai berbohong Kyu"

"Yak! Turunkan aku. Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?" Kyuhyun terus meronta hingga ia merasa sudah didudukkan pada sebuah kursi roda yang memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Siwon saat datang tadi.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu kencan." Kata Siwon sambil mendorong perlahan kursi roda yang Kyuhyun duduki. "Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini. Aku juga sudah meminta izin pada doktermu. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatirkan apapun."

"Tapi.."

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan mengajakmu kencan hari ini dan kuharap kau akan menikmati hari yang indah ini bersamaku." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun seakan terpana dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "Tentu saja, aku akan menikmati hari ini bersamamu, Choi Siwon.."

_'Dan tentu saja aku selalu menikmati setiap detik hidupku bersamamu..'_

~Wonkyu~

Kyuhyun tak berhenti mengagumi keindahan Danau yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah tahu ada taman seindah ini disertai dengan Danau yang terlihat tenang permukaannya membuat siapapun yang melihat merasakan kedamaian yang amat menyenangkan.

Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang ke Taman ini. Mungkin banyak orang yang masih belum mengetahui adanya taman seindah ini sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru tahu ada taman seindah ini di Seoul. Bagaimana kau tahu keberadaan taman ini hyung?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum ceria masih menatap danau itu.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Eunhyuk. Katanya ia sering ke Taman ini untuk melepas penat yang ditimbulkan oleh seorang presdir atasannya yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati."

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas mendengar guyonan itu, "Dan sayangnya lagi atasannya itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Miris sekali nasib Eunhyuk hyung."

"Yah, dia memang sial sekali," Siwon ikut tertawa sebentar bersama Kyuhyun, "Tapi kau tentu tahu dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerimaku apa-adanya selain dirimu. Dan tentu saja satu-satunya teman yang bisa menghadapiku yang tampan ini."

"Percaya diri sekali kau hyung."

"Tapi hal itulah yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

Tak ayal pipi Kyuhyun merona mendengar kalimat itu. Walaupun tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Siwon, "Kurasa, aku tak pernah punya alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon yang selalu mencintaiku apa adanya."

Siwon tersenyum hangat mendengar kalimat itu. Sungguh, Tuhan begitu baik padanya memberikan seorang malaikat untuk berada disisinya. Walaupun keadaan sang Malaikat saat ini sedang tidak baik. Ia sungguh masih mensyukurinya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lembut menatap wajah Siwon yang menatapnya penuh cinta. Hidupnya terasa begitu sempurna begitu seorang Choi Siwon berada disisinya dan mencintainya. Jika saja ada hal yang bisa membuatnya bisa membalas semua pengorbanan dan rasa cinta Siwon untuknya..

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan dan pandangan matanya terhenti pada sepasang kakek nenek yang sedang berbincangang hangat. Terlihat sang kakek yang menggenggam tangan si nenek sambil menatap hangat dengan si nenek yang sepertinya asyik bercerita. Ia seolah-olah bisa melihat dirinya dimasa depan bersama dengan Siwon. Apakah ia bisa merasakan hal itu bersama Siwon? Jalan-jalan berdua menikmati masa tua mereka. Siwon akan menatap penuh cinta Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bercerita mengenang masa muda mereka, seperti kegiatan yang dilakukan kakek dan nenek itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan aroma maskulin yang terasa menenangkan menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Siwon yang memeluknya dan memberikan ciuman singkat dipipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ayo, kita duduk di bangku itu." Siwon mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun mendekati sebuah bangku yang tersedia disana.

Dengan perlahan, Siwon mengangkat dan mendudukan Kyuhyun di bangku itu lalu ikut duduk disampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Siwon-ah!"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon secara bersamaan menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggil mereka. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Seorang yeoja cantik berlari kecil mendekati mereka. Dengan dress berwarna cream dan sebuah bandana putih menghiasi surai cokelat panjang miliknya. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Bahkan tak jarang orang yang memperhatikan gadis itu ketika melewati mereka.

"Wah kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian sedang kencan eoh?" yeoja itu berkata dengan suara lembutnya.

Siwon tersenyum sopan padanya, "Eum, begitulah. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Tiffany?"

"Ah, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar disini. Eh, apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyu? Kau terlihat tidak ehm sehat?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan itu, "Aku..memang sedang tidak merasa baik."

"Aih, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang. Kau juga Siwon. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Kyu sedang sakit?"

Siwon menggedikan bahu, "Well, bahkan aku baru mengetahui hal ini beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Kau memang tak pernah berubah. Terlalu keras kepala." Tiffany menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Lain kali kau harus lebih terbuka pada orang lain."

"Ne.." Timpal Kyu malas.

Tiffany melihat jam tangannya dan berseru keras, "Omo! Aku lupa siang ini akan ada pemotretan. Kyu, Siwon-ah aku harus pamit sekarang. Dan aku akan mengunjungimu lagi Kyu. Anneyong." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun ataupun Siwon, yeoja itu berlalu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah yeoja itu. Yeoja yang juga pernah mendampingi kekasihnya, Choi Siwon. Ya, Tiffany hwang memang mantan kekasih dari seorang Choi Siwon ketika mereka masih SMA. Dan tentu saja saat itu Kyuhyun dan Siwon belum saling mengenal. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun juga mengenal Tiffany? Itu karena mereka satu jurusan saat kuliah dan pada waktu itu Tiffany memang masih berhubungan dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang masih memandangi Tiffany yang berlari pelan menjauhi mereka. Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit. Ia tersenyum kecut dan memainkan daun kering yang terjatuh diatas tangannya.

"Hyung.."

Siwon menoleh memandang kekasih cintanya. Namun sorot mata Kyuhyun tidak lagi berbinar seperti saat tadi. Kini iris karamel itu terlihat sendu.

"Bukankah aku bersalah padamu hyung?" Bisiknya pelan.

Siwon kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Kau..begitu banyak kesempatan masa depan yang cerah di hadapanmu. Dan aku, seorang yang lemah ini malah merusak semua itu."

Siwon yang tahu arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun mencoba menyela, "Kyu.."

"Jika saja kita tidak pernah dipertemukan saat itu..kau, pasti saat ini sedang berbahagia hyung."

Siwon hanya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia menyutujui apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja saat ini ia mengerti apa yang sedang dialami dan dirasakan kekasihnya. Jadi ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan semua kegelisahan kekasihnya.

"Hidupmu akan lebih sempurna. Memiliki seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik, dan di masa depan nanti rumahmu akan diisi oleh canda tawa anak dan cucu-cucumu. Dan denganku, bahkan untuk mendampingimu dengan baikpun aku tidak bisa."

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Tangannya terdekap di dada seakan-akan hatinya terasa teriris menjadi berkeping-keping. Ia hanya ingin melihat Siwon'nya' bahagia. Tanpa harus menderita dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Siwon meraih Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap bahunya dan mengecup kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah tak berambut lagi. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan terus berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu..aku mencintaimu.."

"Dengar Baby..saat ini kebahagiaanku hanya satu. Yaitu bisa berada disisimu, mencintaimu, dan memberikan seluruh hidupku padamu. Tak peduli bahwa saat ini kau merasa dirimu tidak seperti dulu saat kau 'masih' sehat. Aku tak peduli semua itu. Saat ini dan seterusnya, bagiku kau tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun'ku'. Seorang yang paling indah, sempurna dan tentu saja paling kucintai di dunia ini. Aku tak ingin bayangan seperti yang kau bilang sempurna tadi. Aku hanya ingin berdamping denganmu dan mengucapkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' di setiap detik hidupku. Sampai kapanpun, kau tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun yang kucintai. Kau mengerti kan? Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun'ku' yang kucintai." Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun untuk meminta agar ia menatap Siwon.

Jelas, Kyuhyun melihat ketulusan dan kejujuran disana. Lalu apa yang harus ia sesalkan lagi? Ia memiliki banyak orang orang yang mendukung dan menyayanginya seperti Donghae. Dan yang terpenting ia memiliki Siwon di sisinya. Orang yang bersedia dan selalu mencintainya tak peduli bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ya, Siwon sudah mengatakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa Choi Siwon hanya membutuhkan Cho Kyuhyun seorang. Lalu apakah ia harus menolaknya dan memaksa Siwon untuk mencari kebahagiaan lain yang lebih sempurna? Tentu saja ya. Tapi jika itu malah melukai Siwon, maka ia akan membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Siwon lembut, "Mianhae hyung..aku berkata yang tidak-tidak. Aku mengerti sekarang, maaf karena memaksamu hyung.."

"Tak apa Baby..Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Baiklah, jangan menangis lagi heum, kau membuatku sakit melihatmu seperti ini." Siwon menghapus air mata di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Nah, sekarang kita lanjutkan lagi kencan kita." Siwon memindahkan Kyuhyun ke kursi rodanya dan mendorongnya dengan perlahan.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan siang itu dengan bahagia. Semua hal yang bisa dilakukan saat kencan mereka lakukan. Seperti membeli es cream, makan siang bersama, dan lainnya. Saat hari mulai sore, Siwon memberhentikan kursi roda Kyuhyun di depan danau.

"Tunggu sebentar disini ne." Setelah mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun yang ingin bertanya mengapa, tak sempat karena Siwon sudah berlalu pergi. Baiklah, ia hanya bisa menunggu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon datang dengan seorang yeoja disampingnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan handphonenya pada yeoja tersebut dan mengatakan beberapa hal. Setelahnya ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang.

"Baby, ayo kita berfoto."

"Eh, apa.."

belum sempat Kyuhyun bertanya, yeoja yang tadi dibawa Siwon itu sudah berkata, "Baik bersiaplah..1..2..3"

"Senyum Babykyu."

Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung menunjukan senyumnya dan bersamaan dengan itu Siwon mengecup pipinya. Dan "Klik!" foto pun telah terambil.

Yeoja itu menyerahkan kembali handphone Siwon yang diikuti ucapan terimakasih dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Setelah yeoja itu berlalu pergi, Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon pelan, "Yah, kenapa menciumku tadi? Kau membuatku malu di depan yeoja tadi hyung." walaupun terdengar sedikit ketus namun tak ayal rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi Kyuhyun yang pucat.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Biarkan saja. Kau kan milikku. Kenapa harus malu hanya karena dicium olehku di depan orang lain?"

"Aisshh, tentu saja malu. Dasar _pabo_!"

"Baby, lihatlah.." Siwon menyerahkan handphonenya kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menampilkan foto yang baru saja diambil.

Kyuhyun tersentak, foto itu entah kenapa terasa sangat indah dan menghangatkan perasaannya. Siwon terlihat sangat tampan disana sedang mencium pipinya dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap kamera dengan salah satu tangannya membentuk huruf 'V'. Cahaya matahari sore membuat pemandangan terlihat hangat dan indah. Foto itu terlihat sangat sempurna bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi ia merasa terenyuh saat membandingkan sosoknya dalam foto itu dengan sosok Siwon yang begitu sempurna. Rasa sakit itu mulai timbul tapi..

"_You're beautiful babe..always beautiful for me.._" Siwon berbisik lembut pada Kyuhyun.

Rasa sakit itu langsung hilang digantikan perasaan hangat yang membuncah. Siwon tersenyum lembut saat sorot mata Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat redup kini bersinar kembali. Siwon mendekap Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu cantik dan menawan baginya. Benar kan?

~Wonkyu~

"Apakah penyakitnya bisa sembuh _Uisa_?"

Saat ini Siwon berada di ruangan Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun. Dokter itu menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Siwon tajam.

"Ya, kami sudah mengusahakan semua pengobatan yang kami rasa bisa untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun-sshi. Dari mulai pengobatan ringan hingga pengobatan berat seperti kemoterapi untuk menyembuhkannya. Tapi hasil yang kami harapkan ternyata tak sejalan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Seperti yang anda tahu, penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya malah semakin menggerogotinya dan menghapus sedikit demi sedikit kehidupannya."

"Bukankah masih ada cara lain yang bisa menyembuhkannya seperti..operasi?"

"Ya, mungkin cara itu bisa dilakukan. Tapi resiko yang akan dihadapinya sangat besar Siwon-sshi. Dengan kondisinya yang sangat lemah sekarang, bisa saja ia malah meninggal di meja operasi. Dan kami tak berani mengambil resiko itu."

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Apakah ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyembuhkan kekasihnya? Dihadapkan dengan kondisi ini, ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang yang mengaku paling mencintai Kyuhyun di dunia ini.

"Siwon-sshi, kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun-sshi. Tapi jika itu tidak didasari dengan semangat hidup Kyuhyun-sshi sendiri, itu semua akan sia-sia. Tentu saja, dukungan dari orang terdekat pun sangat membantu bagi kesembuhannya. Bahkan kenyataan ia masih bertahan hingga sekarang dengan penyakit yang dideritanya merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang hebat. Manusia mungkin memang harus berusaha untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu. Tapi hasil yang akan diterimanya kembali pada keputusan Tuhan. Anda mengerti kan?" Kini pandangan Dokter itu melembut.

Siwon mengangguk, "Ne, saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Siwon kembali ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan damainya. Satu bening air mata jatuh dari iris matanya yang gelap. Jika saja ada kesempatan untuk membuat Kyuhyun seperti sedia kala lagi..

_'Kumohon Kyu, bertahanlah..untuk dirimu, orang-orang yang menyayangimu, dan untuk diriku..kumohon.'_

_-TBC-_


End file.
